


let it be and be with you

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani waits for Steve to finish his swim. He makes it worth her while.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: 1 Million Words' Slow Sated Sunday





	let it be and be with you

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words “slow sated Sunday” challenge, prompt “Watch the Wind Blow By” by Tim McGraw

Arriving home, Noelani is greeted warmly by Eddie, looking up at her with big dark eyes and what she would almost call a smile on his face, his tail wagging furiously in welcome. Otherwise, the house is silent, no answer when she calls out Steve’s name, although his truck is parked outside so she knows he’s home. She’s not worried though, because he’d mentioned something about going for a swim after work and when she goes upstairs, walks out onto the lanai outside their bedroom, she sees a familiar figure cutting smoothly through the water. 

She pulls her hair free from its ponytail, shaking it out so that it falls around her shoulders. A warm breeze is blowing, ruffling some of the strands and she smiles to herself as an idea comes to her. Making her way to the dresser, she pulls open her drawer, pulls out one of her pyjama sets, this one a shade of blue that she happens to know Steve loves on her, consisting of loose silky shorts and matching camisole. A quick brush of her hair and she’s on her way down the stairs and out the back door, Eddie loyally at her side. 

The dog frolics around the edge of the water but Noelani doesn’t even consider it, instead drops down onto one of the chairs, making herself comfortable as she waits for Steve to finish his swim. It’s a pleasant evening and it’s no hardship to wait, but when Eddie lets out an excited yelp and Steve emerges from the waves, swimming trunks low on his hips, droplets of water glistening on his body, it improves an already impressive view. 

His lips curl in a smile as he approaches her, appreciation in his gaze. “I’ll tell you what,” he says by way of greeting, “you look better in that chair than Danny does.” 

She laughs at that. “I’m going to tell him you said that.” 

He doesn’t touch that one. Instead he grabs the towel from the chair beside hers, looking her up and down as he dries himself, appreciation beginning to change to something else entirely. 

“Is that new?” 

“This old thing?” Noelani looks down in mock surprise, lifts a saucy eyebrow when she looks back up. “I’ve had it for ages.” 

“Good.” Steve finishes drying himself off, drops the towel on the sand. She cocks her head in silent question and he shrugs. “I’d hate for any water to ruin it, that’s all.” 

Noelani grins. “I can take it off if you like...”

It’s actually what she was hoping for but Steve simply tilts his head, gives her a smile that’s almost wolffish. “Well... maybe not all of it.” 

She blinks in surprise but her confusion only lasts for as long as it takes for Steve to drop to his knees in front of her, his fingers easily finding the hem of her silky shorts and pulling them down her legs. Her breath catches and she’s dimly aware of Eddie whining before trotting away, evidently deciding he’s seen enough but then Steve’s lips touch the inside of her thigh and she’s not thinking about Eddie anymore. Instead, the world narrows itself down to pure sensation as Steve’s tongue moves across her folds, his stubble lightly scratching against sensitive skin. His left hand slides up her body, palm warm against her breast even through the silky material of her camisole, his right finding her left, lacing their fingers together. She loses all track of time, aching her spine, her right hand moving across the back of his head, through his hair, pleasure breaking over her in gentle waves, his name a gasp from her lips and he keeps going, drawing it out for as long as she can stand it until she’s spent and boneless. 

When she comes back to reality, he’s resting his chin on her stomach, grinning up at her. She smiles back at him, a smile that turns into a moan as he presses a kiss just below her navel. It’s insane, she thinks, how much she wants him, even after what they’ve just done. “Let’s go upstairs,” he suggests, tone laden with promise and Noelani closes her eyes. 

“Bold of you to assume I can move right now.” 

Her voice might be teasing but she means every word and he looks delighted. Well, smug might be a better word. “I can carry you.” 

It’s a tempting offer, Noelani can’t deny that. But she also can’t deny that just being here like this, away from the house and their phones, stealing a few moments from the rest of the world, just the two of them? That’s also something she treasures. 

So she’s serious when she meets Steve’s gaze, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Or we could stay here. Just for a little while.” 

Maybe he sees how much this means to her. Maybe he feels the same. Either way, the smug look disappears off his face, replaced by something more tender. “Yeah,” he says, shifting so that he’s sliding up her body, pressing his chest against hers and she’s glad these chairs are sturdy. “We can do that.”


End file.
